onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Besty17/One Piece Wiki - The good, bad and ugly.
Today marks 6 years since I joined this one of a kind community. During my time here; I have been involed in quite a lot and seen quite a lot things that has happend on the wiki. I've also met some great people: Enrik, Shay, Staw, Drake and many many others. Well, I present to you in no particular order. My 6 years worth of good and bad memories and moments. Moments Wiki Crews: Like many things often stopped and started. I thought this was a good idea. It became starting point those who were new to the wiki, and it help us improve several things across the wiki. Blogs: The wiki is home to many blogs, some good and others bad. What makes blogs a special thing is the variety of different types of blogs that are made: Chapter reviews, games, competitions, stories, predictions, giveaways and more. Podcast: Leader of current incarnation and member of the previous set up. Even before both of those things happend. I always considered this a great example of our community coming together and getting involed of each other. The chat and its downfall: Chat was the orginal meeting place for a number of years. Often popular during chapter releases and weekends. Unfortunally outside of its peak hours the place was a ghost town and became a kick zone for chat mods (Panda, SHB & Jade). Wikia's lags didn't help etheir and caused its downfall. Along came Skype and Discord, now the rest is history. Galaxy9000: While a few names could fit into this category. Galaxy9000 seemed the most fitting. For those who don't know, he was orginally an eustatic and committed editor and member of the community. Unfortunately as he became more involed, his confidence and along with his ego grew. Galaxy9000 soon wanted to do things his way, and found himself to much subject of debate. In his final moments (if I remember correctly) he spammed the wiki activity unlike anything we'd experienced. Quite the fall from the guy who joined with a Nami obsession. Edit Wars: I touched upon Galaxy9000 wanting to things his own way. He wasn't the only one: SeaTerror, Genocyber, Joekido, Meganoide, Klobis and Staw (sorry guys). Just to name a few. Everyweek there was a multiple of pages and files going back and forth between edits. Dragged out diccusions and battles over anime vs manga, or who's image was better than everyone else's. Videos: Once a upon a time the wiki came to a decision against the usage of videos. While that decision was overturned years later. We now feature large videos with terrible commentary across various pages. While Wikia Staff are to blame for this problem. To me it's a damn eye sore to see these poorly made videos. Social Networking: Did you know we have a Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Tumblr and Reddit? No? Well know you do now. Our problem lies in fact we have these accounts and the people who run them become inactive. In my opinion, a passing of the torch system should of have been introduced to keep the pages active and an appointed person should have access or the details for them all. User Rights: From 2012 to 2016. User rights were a big thing. If you were an inactive chat mod or admin. You would be burnt at the stake. Several forums have popped up over years taking into question the comitment of people with user rights. Since joining, I've seen a few admin appointments and a dozen chat mod appointments. I think it's safe to say back then we were obsessed over user rights. Remember the chat mod check in system...? Editcount: It seemed there was a time were one's editcount meant a lot. To some people (mainly THT and MDM) it was bragging rights. Remember when everyone had that edit breakdown stats template on their profile? I believe there was even rivalries between certain users to surpass each other. Category:Blog posts